Intelligent gaming objects, such as balls, pucks, discs, and sticks, collect information about the movement of the gaming object. This information can be transmitted from the gaming object and analysed to obtain information about the player's skills.
The information collected and transmitted by these gaming objects is often insufficient to be used to adequately assess a player's skills. Sometimes, a gaming object collects information about a specific skill, and is thus incapable of assessing other skills, or related skills. Furthermore, the information is often not sampled at a high enough rate, which results in lower quality measurements that can lead to incorrect conclusions about a player's skill level.